


Separate Destinies

by 2by4



Series: Infallible Heroes [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Past Abortion, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2by4/pseuds/2by4
Summary: 3/8/17: Today I reuploaded every fic in this series with changes (large and small) made to every one of them. For this particular fic, I felt that the number of changes made was too large to just replace the fic without comment. I considered just posting this as a new fic altogether, but ultimately decided to make it two new chapters (as they cover 2 distinct arcs) in the original fic and make a note that the other chapter has been retcon to hell and removed from the series continuity. So, chapter three is the original version of this fic and new readers need not bother with it. I do advise that older readers reread the entire series to get a full scope of the changes made. I hope you all enjoy this rewrite more than the original monster posted.





	1. Chapter 1

After three long weeks of dealing with the Anguish, Tim was finally starting to come back to himself again and Bruce was relieved. Seeing Tim like that had been hard on Bruce, though not as hard as it must have been for Tim to be like that. And then Dick had arrived a fury of righteous anger, spitting allegations that Bruce had willingly become the kind of man that preyed on children and excused it because of their sexual caste. He didn’t know which was worse: Dick’s words, or what they meant about the type of man Bruce had been after Jason’s death. He had to be at an all time low if even Dick could completely lose faith in him.

Dick had lurked about the manor for over a week, not speaking to Bruce but constantly watching. When Tim got to the point where being separated from Bruce for any period of time no longer left him hysterical, Dick situated himself at the boy’s side and sent Bruce away, only putting up with Bruce’s presence when Tim absolutely needed him there. Bruce allowed himself to be pushed out without a fight. Not having to be with Tim every second of the day meant he could return to his work as Batman. He’d drastically shortened his patrols during the worst of Tim’s Anguish, and the criminals of Gotham City were growing bold in Batman’s perceived absence.

The more time Tim spent lucid, the more time Bruce spent in the Batcave or on the streets of Gotham and the more Bruce realized he did not _want_ another Robin. Tim said Batman _needed_ Robin, and maybe he was right, but even before this current mess, Bruce and Dick’s relationship was at risk of never recovering from the wedge the crime-fighting his forced between them. And Jason had died in the Robin suit. How could Bruce possibly allow himself to risk another child?

But Bruce had made Tim a promise and breaking that promise was no way for them to start their life together. But how could he keep his promise and still do what was best for Tim? Was denying him Robin really what was best for Tim, or was it just what Bruce wanted?

None of that mattered until Tim was back on his feet. In the meantime, Bruce would keep doing as he was. In the beginning, Batman had worked alone, why couldn’t he now?

Dick watched Bruce enter the cave every night with a look in his eye Bruce deliberately chose not to interpret. He didn’t know what Dick wanted from him. He obviously didn’t want Bruce anywhere near Tim, but at the same time was judging him for taking the offered out. Bruce did not allow his thoughts to linger on the actions of his former ward. Tim was going to pull through and be just fine, and Bruce was determined to only think about how they would move forward from there.

-

Waking up to find Dick Grayson sitting at his bedside felt like a dream and Tim wasn’t clear-headed enough to appreciate the reality. “Hey there, Tim,” Dick had greeted him in a low voice with a soft smile, “how you feeling?” And wasn’t that the million dollar question.

How did Tim feel?

Hollow.

Fragile.

Confused.

Raw.

“Alright,” Tim answered, his voice sounding all the things he was feeling. Something wasn’t quite right, but he couldn’t say what it was. His mind felt so foggy, but he knew it was something important. He glanced around the room, not really taking any of it end, but noticing what was missing. Bruce. His Alpha. His bonded mate, his husband. The alpha that hadn’t wanted Tim no matter how much Tim had tried to be appealing to him. Because Tim had been too weak to protect their child, and who wanted omega who couldn’t do just that one thing. Except, no. That wasn’t right.  “Where’s Bruce?”

“Bruce isn’t here right now. Do you know who I am?”

“You’re Dick. Where’s Bruce?” He said it more urgently this time. There was something important. Something about Bruce, but he couldn’t remember what it was. After weeks of constant reinforcing, Tim’s bond with Bruce was as strong as it would ever be. It had settled to the point it felt like an actual physical tether linking the two of them together. This link was currently echoing with Bruce’s pain, loud enough to cut through the last vestiges of the Anguish that had still been hanging on to Tim.

The fogginess of this thoughts was beginning to clear and in it’s place there were alarm bells screaming. “...Hurt…”

“Bruce is busy, but I’m here for you. What hurts?”

“Not me. Bruce… Batman.” The piece he was missing finally clicked into place. Bruce was Batman. His alpha was Batman and he was currently in pain.“Batman needs you,” Tim told Dick, his mind suddenly clearer than it’d been in weeks. Bruce was Batman and Dick was Nightwing, and if Nightwing was here with Tim, than Batman was out somewhere alone. Batman couldn’t work alone. He needed someone at his back. He needed Robin. But Tim was meant to be Robin and Tim was in no shape to run after Batman, so Nightwing needed to go in his place. “Go!” Tim screamed at Dick. “He needs you! Go!”

“Tim,” Dick said, voice heavy with worry and hesitation.

“Go,” Tim said again. Maybe it was a good thing that he and Bruce would not work to maintain a proper bond. This developed empathy would be a hassle in the field. Tim was ready to hyperventilate in a zero stress situation just because somewhere out there, Bruce was in trouble. Imagine how bad it would be when they were both in the field facing down bad guys. It could cripple them at vital times and lead to them being in even more danger.

Dick looked unsure of what to do, but at the moment Alfred joined them in Tim’s room. “Master Richard, Batman activated his tracking beacon a minute ago. It was abruptly cut without being properly disabled. I believe Tim is right; you are needed.”

Dick got to his feet instantly, all hesitation gone. “Look after him, Alfred,” Dick ordered as he rushed out the door.

Tim stared after Dick in a moment of silent contemplation, then kicked off the blankets on him and tried to pull himself out of bed.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Alfred asked as Tim struggled to his feet.

Tim frowned as he struggled to word his answer, he was feeling more himself but he wasn’t quite at 100% yet. He knew what he wanted, but wasn’t quite sure how to express it. “There’s a place to watch? To know they’re okay?”

Alfred sighed. “I’m afraid the only way to truly know they’re okay is for them to return home, but yes, there is a place where we can monitor their activities. Right this way, Master Timothy.” Alfred offered his arm, and Tim took it in relief and let the old butler lead him down to the Batcave, where they kept a silent vigil until Dick and Bruce returned safely to them.

-

Bruce stumbled back into the cave, leaning heavily on Dick due to an ill-placed knife wound in his gut. He was greeted by the sight of Alfred and Tim sitting in front of the Batcomputer. Tim turned bright blue eyes, wide and filled with worry, on Dick and Bruce as they got out the Batmobile and Bruce was hit by a sudden wave of relief that he knew wasn’t his own. As Dick and Alfred quickly ushered him over to the medbay, Bruce finally accepted the truth. Batman couldn’t work alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It became apparent very quickly after Tim began physical training that he just might not be suited for Robin. He’d had some martial arts training, and it showed, and if he intended to live the life of a rich boy with a hobby, it would fine. But the more advanced skills he’d need for Robin were hard for him. It’s not just that he lacked Dick’s flexibility and Jason’s raw strength. He’s not as strong or as fast, can’t run as far or jump as high. He pushes himself to near collapsing during his first few training sessions and still falls short of his daily goals. He couldn’t blame it on being an omega, because Dick was an omega and he’d created the Robin legacy. Tim just wasn’t good enough.

Bruce tries to gently suggest that maybe Tim give up. Well, he doesn’t actually tell him to give up. He says that maybe they could find a role for him more suited to his natural strengths. He wax poetic about Tim’s brain, how smart and creative he is, how his deductive reasoning is way beyond the level of Dick and Jason at his age. Says that maybe what Batman needs in a partner is a thinker, not another fighter.

But that isn’t enough for Tim. Batman doesn’t need another Oracle. He needs a Robin. And Tim was determined to be Robin no matter what it took.

He stands in front of the display or Jason’s uniform and tells himself that Jason had started off a normal boy, just like him. Nothing special until he’d been taught and trained, had his potential brought out by someone who knew how. The same someone who was training Tim now.

He pushed himself harder, but learned to respect his limits, had Dick help him improve his flexibility and acrobatics, had Alfred make him a nutritional plan, got back up every time he was thrown against the mats, ignored the voices in his head telling him to give up. At night, it was hard to tell if it was the nightmares or the muscle pains keeping him awake.

But he kept going. Because, Robin was his, would be his, it was right within his reach; he wasn’t going to lose it because his dumb body betrayed him, because he was too weak. He’s done being weak.

One more mile on the treadmill. One more set of pull-ups. One more rep in weight training. One more session of target practice. One more run through of his parallel bar routine. One more. One more. One more. Until he could keep up. Until it felt natural. Until he could do it in his sleep. Until there was no chance of him ever being a victim again.

Bruce had said that maybe Batman needed a thinker, not a fighter. Tim decided he would be both.

He systematically read every file in the Batcomputer he had access to and asked question after question until he knew almost as much as Bruce about every rogue in the gallery, every hero or ally, and every single one of Batman’s victories and defeat. He expanded his knowledge of hacking and computer programming. He learned all Bruce had to teach him with zeal and determination, learned to make contingencies for every situation, used creativity and lateral thinking to always find a new solution. He grew and leaps and bounds.

And then Haiti happened.

“I didn’t even know they were in out of the country,” Tim said, voice shaking as the stared at the television screen. It had been his belief that the main reason his parents spent so much time out of the country was his presence in the house. That isn’t to say the Drakes hadn’t genuinely enjoyed travelling and participating in archeological digs, but before Tim had been born his parents had only travelled once or twice a year and their trips had been considerably shorter than the ones they took in recent years. After his birth, Jack and Janet had stayed in Gotham for two and a half years. They were in Peru on Tim’s third birthday and after that they were barely home for a month out of six.

Tim had always thought it was his fault somehow. That they travelled to get away from him. He’d thought that now that he’d been foisted off on Bruce and was no longer his parents’ responsibility, they would return to their pre-Tim life and settle back in Gotham, only letting their wandering feet lead them from home a couple times a year.

It seemed he’d thought wrong and now his parents were being held hostage in Haiti. “The company… Drake Industries is very clear on their policy about kidnapping and ransom demands. No exceptions will be made, not even for the CEO. My parents are going to…”

“I won’t let that happen,” Bruce said, trying his best to sound reassuring. Tim did not feel reassured.

“I want to help.”

“Tim, you’ve come very far in your training, but you’re not ready for something like this. Let me handle this, Tim. I promise I’ll do everything within my power to bring them home.”

Except Bruce doesn’t bring them home. Not really. His mom is dead and his dad is…

Bruce had become Batman because his parents died. The death of the Grayson had brought the world Robin. Even Jason’s parents had died before he put on the suit. Maybe that was the way it to be. A Rite of Passage they had to pass before they earned the suit. Maybe this was always how it was going to play from the moment Tim had asked to be Robin.

He heard Bruce approaching and Tim turned to look at him, a question on his tongue that died in the instant he laid eyes on the man. Bruce was wearing the full Batman suit, cape and cowl included. Tim must have seen him dressed that way a hundred times since he’d started living in the manor, but it like the last few months had never happened.

One glance at the large man in the dark suit and Tim was back on that rooftop what felt like a lifetime ago. His heart started to pound in his chest and he broke out in a cold sweat and the entire cave was infused with omega distress scent.

Bruce’s confusion revealed itself in the frown that tugged at his lips and the hesitancy of his movements as he took a half step towards Tim.

Just as quickly as Tim had been thrown back to the rooftop, he pulled himself back to the present. He took a deep breath and detached himself from everything he was feeling.

“Tim?” Bruce said, but Tim waved away his concern.

“I’m fine.”

“Tim, it’s okay if…”

“I’m fine,” Tim said again. “Just tired. Think I’ll go to bed early, if that’s alright with you.”

Bruce frowned, then sighed. “That’s fine. Good night, Tim.”

Tim gave Bruce a wide berth as he crossed the cave and headed up the stairs.

-

Tim’s second heat hits him suddenly a week later and ir hits him hard.

Unlike his first heat that he’d felt as only a mild discomfort that could be attributed to any number of things, there was no second guessing what was happening to him this time. He was in the Batcave, practicing on the uneven bars, in the middle of a Pak Salto. He completes the release from the high bar and the backwards salto but just as his hands wrap around the low bar a sharp cramping shot through his abdomen, he swung beneath the bar, his hands lost their grip, and he flew right off the apparatus.

Hitting the mats and having the wind knocked out of him was less concerning than his suddenly flushed cheeks and wet thighs and the aching emptiness inside of him.

A warm hand reaches out a touches his shoulder, and suddenly all Tim can smell is Bruce and _alpha._ He throws himself at the man without a second thought.

-

Somehow getting Tim through his heat is harder than getting him through the Anguish. Maybe it’s because their bond is more settled now. It’s not as strong as it was when Tim had first come out of the Anguish, because it was no longer being reinforced by bites, just maintained by being near each other. Their developed empathy had dialed back a lot, but what was left was echoing Tim’s heartbreak.

Every second Bruce spent away from Tim, or by his side but denying is sexual advances, seemed to hurt Tim more. Without the drug that had claimed his control the first time around, Bruce felt no temptation in the presence of the heated omega. But having Bruce near him seemed to be torture to Tim, so Bruce called Dick and left him and Alfred in charge of looking after the young omega. Bruce only entered the heat room when and alpha command was needed to make Tim eat or rest.

Everytime he saw Bruce, Tim cried and begged his alpha not to reject him, demanded to know why he wasn’t wanted, and apologized for not being good enough.

It was a long week, but they made it through. And in the aftermath, Bruce decided it was time to finally do what he’d been putting off for so long.

-

The Robin costume had been redesigned for Tim, but when he put it on he felt like an impostor. Bruce said he’d earned it, that he deserved his place at Batman’s side, but Tim wasn’t so sure. He’d still been feeling the after-effects of his heat the first time he put the costume on. He was uncomfortable in his own skin and the intrusive thoughts that said he was a terrible omega because his bonded alpha hadn’t found him desirable enough to spend heat with, were still there in the back of his mind.

Just as the hollow ache in his belly where his child had been growing was still there. And his residual fear of the Batman was still there. It drove Tim mad. He knew with absolute certainty that Bruce Wayne was a good man and that the Batman was a hero, but that didn’t stop him from fearing the man.

He still had nightmares about being pinned under Batman’s dark form and torn apart from the inside. He still woke on a pillow wet from tears, with a throat raw from screaming, the words “no” and “stop” and “please” frozen on his tongue, and a dirtiness under his skin that couldn’t be washed clean.

And even though logically he knew Batman would never hurt him again, it didn’t change the fact that he’d hurt him once. He’d destroyed him once. No matter how he tried, Tim couldn’t shake the fear that lived within him. And until he could, he wouldn’t be capable of being a good Robin, not matter what Bruce said.

“ _You just need an edge,_ ” Bruce had said. So Tim had set out to find his “edge.”

It was strange flying to Paris alone. He had not been away from Bruce for longer than a couple days at a time since the day they’d married. Their bond wasn’t all that strong by usual standards, but it still existed and in it’s own way, it brought Tim comfort. But as he put an ocean between them, the weak bond was stretched so thin, Tim feared it might break. He knew it wouldn’t, because bonds didn’t really break after they settled unless one of them died or it was overpowered by a new alpha, but the fear was still there.

Tim did not want his and Bruce’s bond to break. In their months together, Bruce had become his family. It may have been a mating bond between them, but Bruce was his… his mentor? His father? Tim wasn’t exactly sure what Bruce was to him, but he knew he wanted to make the man proud, he wanted to be worthy of standing at his side. Bruce might have already thought Tim was worthy, but Tim needed to prove it to himself.

So he went to France. Then to Hong Kong. Then he tracked the last of King Snake’s nest to Gotham and right back to Bruce’s side. And he thought maybe he was finally ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not need to read this chapter. This is the original version of the fic I posted and the previous two chapters are rewrites of it. I've taken bits directly from this version and incorporated them into the previous chapter and expanded on them. This chapter only remains posted for my own benefit.

After three long weeks of dealing with the Anguish, Tim was finally himself again and Bruce was relieved. Seeing Tim like that had been hard on Bruce, though not as hard as it must have been for Tim to be like that. And then Dick had arrived a fury of righteous anger, spitting allegations that Bruce had willingly become the kind of man that preyed on children and excused it because of their sexual caste. He didn’t know which was worse: Dick’s words, or what they meant about the type of man Bruce had been after Jason’s death. He had to be at an all time low if even Dick could completely lose faith in him.

Dick had lurked about the manor for over a week, not speaking to Bruce but constantly watching. He left much quieter than he’d arrived right when it looked like Tim was starting to pull through. Bruce did not allow his thoughts to linger on the actions of his former ward. Tim had finally come back to himself and Bruce was determined to only think about how they would move forward from there.

His first order of business had been to show Tim the Batcave. The boy’s words that Batman  _ needed _ a Robin were still echoing in the back of his mind and Tim had a determination to learn. Bruce had already promised him the Robin mantle, but Tim was just as determined to  _ earn _ it.

Five months passed as quick as a movie’s training montage. Tim had a brilliant mind with remarkable problem solving skills. He learned all Bruce had to teach him with zeal and oftentimes used approaches Bruce himself hadn’t thought of. He systematically read every file in the Batcomputer he had access to and asked a seeminingly endless stream of questions until he knew almost as Bruce about every rogue in the gallery, every hero or ally, and every single one of Batman’s victories and defeat.

In physical training, Tim lacked Dick’s acrobatics and Jason’s raw strength, but brought a level of creativity and resourcefulness that made Bruce think that one day he’d surpass both of his predecessors. And just like that, to Bruce, Tim had earned his position. Tim would be his Robin. There was no one else he’d whether have as his partner.

The only hitch in the plan was that the first time Tim had seen Bruce in his full Batman costume, he’d completely froze. For a brief second, the cave was infused by a wave of omega distress scent. There was no doubt in Bruce’s mind that Tim was flashing back to that night that started this all, but just as quickly as he’d froze, Tim had relaxed, stopped emitting the scent, and acted like nothing had happened. It was… disconcerting to say the least. 

When Bruce asked, Tim insisted he was fine. When Bruce had tried to press, Tim had declared he was tired wanted to go to bed early. He’d left the cave before Bruce could say anything more.

Bruce didn’t know what to do. He’d be the first to admit that he wasn’t exactly the poster child for overcoming traumatic experiences, and Tim deserved better than Bruce’s version of “healthy coping mechanisms.” He deserved so much better than any of this. Maybe this was all too much too fast for the boy. It had, after all, only been eight months since the night on that rooftop. Maybe Bruce should cut back on Tim’s training and give him more space and time to recover. Maybe get him into therapy or something?

The next night, Bruce entered to cave to find Tim standing in front of the mannequin that held the Batman suit when Bruce wasn’t wearing it. There was a look in his eye that Bruce was all too familiar with. At that moment he knew that Tim was much too stubborn to do anything but power on and overcome and Bruce decided to let Tim lead his own recovery in his own way.

-

The Robin costume had been redesigned for Tim, but when he put it on he felt like an impostor. Bruce said he’d earned it, that he deserved his place at Batman’s side, but Tim wasn’t so sure. The costume had been given to him while he was still feeling the after-effects of his second ever heat. He was uncomfortable in his own skin and the intrusive thoughts that said he was a terrible omega because his bonded alpha hadn’t found him desirable enough to spend heat with, were still there in the back of his mind.

Just as the hollow ache in his belly where his child had been growing was still there. And his residual fear of the Batman was still there. It drove Tim mad. He knew with absolute certainty that Bruce Wayne was a good man and that the Batman was a hero, but that didn’t stop him from freezing in terror the first time he saw Bruce in the Batman costume. 

He still had nightmares about being pinned under Batman’s dark form and torn apart from the inside. He still woke on a pillow wet from tears, with a throat raw from screaming, the words “no” and “stop” and “please” frozen on his tongue, and a dirtiness under his skin that couldn’t be washed clean.

And even though logically he knew Batman would never hurt him again, it didn’t change the fact that he’d hurt him once. He’d destroyed him once. No matter how he tried, Tim couldn’t shake the fear that lived within him. And until he could, he wouldn’t be capable of being a good Robin, not matter what Bruce said.

“ _ You just need an edge, _ ” Bruce had said. So Tim had set out to find his “edge.”

It was strange flying to Paris alone. He had not been away from Bruce for longer than a couple days at a time since the day they’d married. Their bond wasn’t all that strong by usual standards, but it still existed and in it’s own way, it brought Tim comfort. But as he put an ocean between them, the weak bond was stretched so thin, Tim feared it might break. He knew it wouldn’t, because bonds didn’t really break after they settled unless one of them died or it was overpowered by a new alpha, but the fear was still there. 

Tim did not want his and Bruce’s bond to break. In their months together, Bruce had become his family. It may have been a mating bond between them, but Bruce was his… his mentor? His father? Tim wasn’t exactly sure what Bruce was to him, but he knew he wanted to make the man proud, he wanted to be worthy of standing at his side. Bruce might have already thought Tim was worthy, but Tim needed to prove it to himself.

So he went to France. Then to Hong Kong. Then he tracked the last of King Snake’s nest to Gotham and right back to Bruce’s side. And he thought maybe he was finally ready.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this series implores you, please review.


End file.
